


Him

by deebeenightshade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lust, Reader's Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeenightshade/pseuds/deebeenightshade
Summary: You will not be able to resist Him. A *very* quick little fluff piece, more of an experiment, really.Written and originally uploaded January 30th, 2018.





	Him

You walk into his bar. You catch his eye. You fall for the hunger in them. You love his confidence. You crave his intense energy. He looks into your soul. He drains every last thought out of your head until all that’s left is him. His hunger. His confidence. His energy. You move closer to him. You have to be a part of him. He’s all that matters. He hasn’t moved since you locked eyes. He know’s what must happen. He just keeps staring. Keeps pulling. Keeps draining. He consumes your very being. You get closer. The anticipation, for what exactly you’re still not sure, is exhilarating. You want to be with him so badly, but you know you can’t rush your destiny. You keep walking slowly towards him. His stare is burning into every fiber of you, igniting your obsession with him. Your heart races at the very thought of him. You are desperate to know him. You arrive at the bar. Breathless, you place your hands on the counter. You can’t muster the words, your brain, your mouth, your entire body is full of him. You can no longer function without him. The intense silence refused to break. He just keeps staring and taking you in, filling your ever clearing head with obsessive thoughts of him. Still silent, he reaches over and places his hand on top of yours. The pleasure of his touch is too much to bare. You have no control over your body. But you feel completed by him. He takes your hand in his. He smiles a little more. You've never felt better, happier than you have in his moment. He walks you to the end of the bar and to a door. It's his door. As he opens it, you feel his energy increasing. You only came in for... well, you can no longer remember of fathom what you came in for. It no longer matters. It was nothing to do with him. Him. You still don't know his name, you only know from now on he's the only thing that matters in life, and you must follow him. His door is open, into the mysterious room. It's his room. One more step to being completely his. As he leads you into his room, he turns to face you again. He stares. You're in his room. In his bar. You're his. Him.


End file.
